Tiger082762
Tiger082762 is a YouTuber of over 700 subs over the course of 7 years as of 2017, the YouTuber's name is Fadi Zawawi and has a father and brother and a mother which are named Firas Zawawi, Michael Zawawi, Ha Trong and that's pretty much it. Fadi Zawawi was born (September 26, 2002) and started his YouTube channel in 2010 which was originally controlled by his father, but in 2013 Fadi took over and made videos on Tiger082762 and made his channel more popular. Details Tiger082762 made his gaming channel in 2010, no videos added or anything, the YouTuber's name was Fadi Zawawi, but before the original channel Fadi was controlling was Michael Zawawi in 2012, but then started moving all his videos to Tiger082762 and made his first video called team killing which was a trolling video of COD: BO2 and then started making Roblox videos in 2013 and went up til 2014, 2015, 2016 then made Tiger Quits Roblox video which was a montage to his Roblox channel and then in 2017 turned it into a vlogging channel which got him to make up more YouTube series's which is the main series that's called The Angry Freaks and Fadi came out with this video called Angry Dad Taunts Son which got over 100 views in a few months and made 2017 another good viewed year for Fadi. The Early Years Fadi started his YouTube career in probably 2013 for YouTube gaming and commentary videos. Fadi in 2013 started making vlogs which was originally controlled by his Friend Mason and if you go back to Tiger's oldest videos you'd see it was Mason filming the videos and uploading it to his channel. Mason uploaded a few videos of his friends and family and including pranks early before Tiger's channel started he also uploaded from GTA 5 song videos. The Start of Roblox Til then Fadi took control of the YouTube channel and went to making Roblox videos, he made alot of Build gaming videos and zombie Roblox videos til the end of 2013. 2014 hit the cake, Fadi continue to buildup his channel from his upcoming year where he then edited and uploaded a Montage video which is titled Top 10 best roblox games ever made which gained over 100k views during 2015, 2016 and 2017. Fadi had made alot of gaming content in the year of 2014, he also noticed he's been getting hate comments from this unknown YouTube channel on his older videos writing out hurtful things like cyberbullies saying nonscene in his videos. Fadi continued to ignore it and kept making Roblox videos til the end of 2014. The Downfall of Tiger082762 Then came 2015 which is where most of the shit that opened up to a whole another level. Tiger was continuing to make Roblox videos and alot more 100 to 500 videos in that year and while he was doing it through mid-way 2015 he's been getting alot more likeable and unlikeable comments from his YouTube channel where on his tutorial videos people have been hating on his taste of music and hating on his grammar and he's been getting alot of it since then on his top viewest video Top 10 best roblox games ever made. Fadi kept going and going on Roblox gaming content and Montages til then he came across this viewer named poz kodeth which he calls a stalker of his gaming channel. Kodeth has been ruining Tiger's life since 2014. Kodeth and Tiger are enemies, but have gone far more in 2017. Kodeth has done alot of hateful things on the Tiger082762's YouTube channel where he hacked his IP address and gained his fake information and published it onto Pastbin, but later on Tiger082762 removed it, but he still continued to put it on then he had to remove it again, Kodeth made the dox video of Tiger which was originally titled Tiger082762 Dox, but for the meantime got removed after there before you can't find it on YouTube as of today. Dealing with a Stalker Tiger also had been stalked in Steam by one of Kodeth's Goroncity stalker of trouble makers that he likes to call. Tiger has been getting threat comments on Steam chats by either Kodeth or his stalker buddies that he calls as a nickname. Tiger tried to fight back at them, but later noticed Kodeth tried to make the worst out of him and has stalked Tiger in a dozen of Roblox games as shown in one video tiger082762 fights kodeth where he embarrassed him and made him feel bad. Kodeth has a group of friends that you don't wanna get to know not only has he doxed me or stalked me throughout Roblox and YouTube, but you can guess what will happen next in 2015. Throughout 2015 til September hit the cake. Fadi started to notice he's been getting random friend invites on Steam he accepts one of em. Then notices he's been getting bullied by them he blocked one of them and posted a video of that. Fadi later on gets another friend request from one of Goroncity's guys. Fadi still continues to accept it thinking it's a fan or whateves. Fadi then notices it's Kodeth and his friends in chat. He tells them that he's not afraid of them and that he thinks cyberbullying is not funny and anything that they do is not funny, Kodeth's friends threatens Fadi and his family in Steam chat as shown in Psycho Party Shuts Down Internet. Fadi decides to still fight back, but then he notices his Internet has been DDoS completely where Fadi has no access to the Internet, Fadi gets nervous and calls out for help on YouTube. Awhile after the Internet goes back on, Fadi decides to continue to never accept any random requests or talk to anyone on YouTube ever again. The Final Season Til then after Tiger's Stalker Survival Series that made Kodeth be partnered with him in that series. Tiger082762 mentions in his 2015 Roblox spike videos that he's quitting Roblox in 2016, cause he feels like he's been going on for this too long and that it's time for it to end, and that Fadi doesn't want anymore haters and he doesn't want anymore stalking going on for too long so he decides to make ends for it and start making gaming videos when he does quit Roblox, he doesn't know how he'll manage it, but he does comply that he wants to go on living life without Roblox videos and Roblox. After then in more of 2015, Fadi started opening up a parody of the Psycho Series. Psycho Friend Spikes Kid involved Zakusa which was originally his friend, but while Kodeth was stalking him both had gotten into a fight in Skype chat and in a couple Roblox game servers as shown in Tiger's YouTube videos in 2015 of his Roblox series. Zakusa was a friend of Tiger's, but at the meantime not anymore, both haven't talked since last 2015. After the course of that, Tiger ended up calling himself a Psycho in the Roblox videos which means he's pretty much became a violent destructor of Roblox build servers/gaming servers/admin servers and roleplay servers and Mini-Game servers. Tiger came out with 14 Psycho videos in the Psycho Series (ROBLOX PARODY), after then Tiger made his final goodbye videos near the end of 2015 and then became unactive for a few days after the last Psycho video you'd see Tiger in a fight with someone else which was IFurzy which is another friend of Tiger, but then on in Psycho Tiger Spawns Easter Zombies their relationship then turns into a downfall in the Roblox series and they become frienemeies. In the Roblox video of Tiger and IFurzy having a argument once again at the end of 2015 for Tiger's last month in December Tiger meets him in another building server and then it starts to get worst til Tiger snaps and commits a crime by murdering him and hacking the server with Easter Zombies and massive lag spikes and having the video cut to black. After then Tiger as said was unactive for a few days and posted some Fallout 4 videos, and that one day while Tiger was editing his final Roblox video, he realize maybe it wasn't so bad after all, and that things could get better and that he could've been history on Roblox, Where It All Started, Where It All Ended Tiger finished editing the video and went to the uploads and uploaded the video which is titled Psycho Tiger Quits Roblox. Finally ending his drama and all the haters of him and the stalking in January 28th of 2016 which Tiger had quitted Roblox on that faithful day. Tiger was never proud, but he's proud that he was brave and did what he couldn't do, the video ended up getting alot of postive comments and alot of emotional sad comments that the viewers really loved Tiger as a Roblox YouTuber and wanted him to stay on Roblox for more upcoming good years. A New World Tiger realized after he quit Roblox there would be no more videos for Roblox gaming ever again, but Tiger didn't care and kept going on and on and started a new adventure which was the Minecraft life and the BUILDING SERES!. Tiger built a residence of his and called it Party House or Gaming House as referred to as it. Tiger continues to make gaming videos, but instead of having them be into Roblox skits or part videos their made into pre-made Minecraft videos which are uploaded 1 or 2 times a day. Fadi then realized he'd be building the Party House more so he did some rooftops, windows, front doors, 1st floor, 2nd floor, even more rooms, a couple details and decorations and a couple other things. Fadi went on this for mid-way through 2016 then ended the BUILDING SERIES! and made his first Minecraft House successfully and continued to refer it as the Party House and made livings on it and made a couple fun videos of it. Fadi then made another few Minecraft videos about Mini-Games/Hunger Games which he kinda sucked badly at and also made the WORLD CREATIONAL SERIES which he made art of 10 different or more towers and made them names and a couple other things when he finished it he then ended other series's like the HOUSING SERIES! which lasted for another couple months and is about another built public house that's successfully done and opened world-wide for party mates and for Tiger082762 himself. Tiger082762 has also visited a few other stranger's Houses in Housings while filming the HOUSING SERIES!. Tiger also celebrated holidays in 2016 for mostly Minecraft like Valentines where he played Parkour Mini-games for it and also Easter's day where he dressed up as a bunny and swarmed out his House with rabbits which annoyed him throughout the Minecraft series and he also celebrated 4th of July which was a celebration to Tiger's BUILDING SERIES!. Including Halloween and Christmas and New Year's Eve all for Minecraft and a few more special treatments to his Minecraft Houses. Away for Two Months and the End of the Minecraft Adventure After being away for two months when Tiger made his last Minecraft video in July which was called LIVED WALL BUILDER, he returns surprisingly with a video named I'M SORRY! which is a apology video to his fans and that he's been somewhere safe and that he's been doing okay and that he thanked his fans for being there throughout the newer years and the awesome fun years, Tiger made a return to Minecraft and is continuing to do Minecraft videos and Party House videos. After a few months of more Mini-Games and Minecraft funtime videos, Tiger finally starts opening up his vlogs which he announces in one video. Which includes him ending the Minecraft videos, because he states that he couldn't manage doing both series's so Tiger has announced he's ending the Minecraft series and opening his channel to a whole new adventure which is his family and himself. Tiger is making his final appearance for the Minecraft series before he wants to end it fully and start the vlogging series by making a montage with a few past characters throughout the Minecraft series. Til he snaps to his vlogs. Tiger had stopped doing Minecraft videos for alittle while and thinks it may never return for the time being when he does a couple few vlogging Family shooting videos. The Vlogging Begins Tiger introduces himself and his father and brother which are named Michael and Firas and himself as Fadi Zawawi which are all pronounced after that last name. While introducing themselves it shows them taking a drive to Anna Miller's shown'd in the Anna Miller's vlog. While then Fadi has posted several 50 vlogs over the course of 5 to 10 months and posted some videos of Michael his father freaking out at him and including his brother taking action onto Fadi himself. Fadi has been also stalked by poz kodeth in the recent year where he begin vlogging and things started to go to a turning point of when the Cops got involved into Fadi's life. Quotes *"Dad!!! Holy shit." *"What the fuck are you doing??" *"Ya motheraahahh fuckerrraaahhhhh." *"Thank you for everything, i'll, i'll miss you guys." *"Hey what's up Warlords." *"Are you kidding me?!!!." *"You're fking insane!!!" *"Woah???" *"WHAT THE FUCK!?" *"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" *"Fuck this shit!!!" *"I love you guys!" *"Calm down!!!!" *"This is bullshit!!!" *"Fuck this shit!!" *"Video games are my life!" *"You don't have got the balls!!" *"Grow a pair!" *"I need this, i need this!!!" *"You always lie to meee!!!" *"I'm sorry!!" *"Chill the fuck out!!" *"Old man" *"Yooo!!" *"Why, why, why, why.... WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" *"Sobbing???!!" *"Fucking dumbass!!" *"I have to filmmm!!!" *"It's apart of my life!" *"Nobody will ever get it!" *"Why do i always have to take the blame?" *"Life is a joke to me!!" *"Deal with it" *"It's okay, it's fucking okayyyy!!" *"Okay i'll film your ass!" Popular Series The Angry Freaks The Angry Freaks started in January of 2017, the first video in the series was uploaded and titled Angry Dad Taunts Son which gained over 100 plus viewers throughout 2017 as of June 4th, 2017. The Angry Freaks was originally not Tiger's main popular series as before it was the Psycho Series (ROBLOX PARODY) which ended to be Tiger's last Roblox series on the YouTube channel til he quits it. Tiger then changed the Psycho Series to not be a main series anymore instead of having his real-life temper videos to be his main series. The Angry Freaks is a popular series for the Tiger082762's channel, but still not as popular as the Psycho Series, but it's going from that path. Psycho Series (ROBLOX PARODY) The first video in the Roblox series was Psycho Friend Spikes Kid which gained over 200 viewers as of June 4th, 2017 and was the first Psycho video to be uploaded onto Tiger's YouTube channel. The last Psycho Video were the two finales, Psycho Tiger Forms Unlimited Destructive Sets and Psycho Tiger Quits Roblox which was Tiger's last goodbyes to his Warlords, that he calls his fans in his newer vlogs. The Psycho Series wasn't the most famous series on the channel, but as to Tiger was maybe the most memorial series he's done for Roblox. Main Series The Angry Freaks The Angry Freaks is currently the main series for the Tiger082762 YouTube channel. Psycho Series (formerly) In 2016 this was Tiger082762's main series for the YouTube channel, but then in January 2017 where it last become Tiger's main series was replaced with a main series called The Angry Freaks. Created Series Favorite Video Games Completed Singe player Video Games Uncompleted Single Player Video Games YouTube Friends *Michael Zawawi *Firas Zawawi (ItzTritonuss) *McJuggerNuggets *KidBehindACamera *TheAngryGrandpa Show *ImJayStation *Kill'em (originally Kill'em FTW) *WeGames *Tszhin *PewDiePie *Jackspecticeye *Markiplier *BigBrudda *Larry's Lounge YouTube Enemies *poz kodeth *SharkManGaming (formerly) *other YouTubers Family *Michael Zawawi (father) *Firas Zawawi (brother) *Ha Trong (formerly) - (mother) *Youm (aunty) *Christina (cousin) *Tiffany (cousin) Step Family *Tran Trong (stepfather) (referringly) *Cing (stepbrother) (referringly) *Qoe (stepbrother) (referringly) *Tran's Son (stepbrother in-law) (referringly) Friends from School *Tavian *Dennis *Andra *ERIC (known and referred to also as Tszhin) *Peter Boy *Marlin *Anthony Lau (formerly Unknown?) *Ash (formerly) *Jolen (formerly) *Willian (in another state) *Jouse *Alimar This is all i could've remembered, i know i had alot of more friends in School, but at this point time passes, but this list could have more number of friends in the future. Enemies from School *Some classmates *Jolen *Anthony Lau (sometimes, mostly, and on Roblox) *Ash *Tavian (one time) *Other classmates in 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th grade. Fadi's Past Teachers and Now! *Mr. Hopoi *Mrs. Kobuke *Mr. Wes (sometimes) *Mrs. Hagen *Mr. Fong *Mrs. Toyama *First grade teacher (unknown) *Mrs. Chang *Special ED. teacher (unknown) *Second grade teacher (unknown) *Mrs. Miles (formerly, 6th grade) Gallery Tiger082762.jpg A JOKER (2).jpg Michael Angry Freaks.jpg DSC_0363.JPG Angry Family.jpg|Fadi Zawawi's sibling. Michael Zawawi.jpg|Fadi Zawawi's father. Minecraft Compilation! (2).jpg|Tomatto Head (Tiger082762 2016) Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTubers That Joined in 2010